Hotobori
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Une prophetie annonce une guerre entre le bien et le mal. Sakura un demon surpuissant, Shaolan un demon tourmenter et Tomoyo une humaine qui cacher son vrai visage. De la violence, du sang de l'humour, et de l'amour.
1. Prologue

chap. 1

Un soir de pleine lune, dans les rues du quartier Yakusa de Tokyo, une jeune femme se promener en compagnie d'un homme qui sembler plus vieux.

D'un coup 3 Yakusa les encerclèrent.

Tomoyo- bonsoir messieurs nous cherchons une personne se faisant appeler Sakura, vous connaissez ?

Les Yakusa- Désoler m'selle! Mais nous on a envie de jouer avec toi et on va tuer ton homme!

Un des yakusa frappa l'homme avec une barre de fer se qui eut pour résultat de l'assommer et les deux autres attrapèrent la femmes pour la violer.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un assomma un des Yakusa et dit

Sakura – Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Y's- ta tuer notre pote on va te saigner salope !

Sa- connaît tu au moins la signification du mot saigner ? Non je pense pas

tu est trop stupide mais je vous donne une chance de continuer de vivre si vous refuser je vous tuerais ! Alors que décide-tu ?

Y's – Une femme nous faire la peau tu rêve. »

Un des Yakusa l'attaqua et sans même comprendre se qu'il lui arriver il était entrain de manger le sol. Le 2nd se leva et sortit une arme et tira sur cette mystérieuse femme aux yeux rouge, elle prit la balle en plein torse mais elle bougea pas de la où elle était. La femme sorti de son long manteau de cuire un Katana, elle dirigea la lame vers les Yakusa et se mit a planer dans les aire puis se dirigea vers les 2 hommes qui s'enfuirent de peur.

Elle se retourna et alla à la rencontre de Tomoyo.

S- Vous devriez faire attention dans de telle quartier s'est dangereux à cette heure si tardive.

T- Arigato ! Je vous remercie de nous avoir aidé mais….

S- Pourquoi me regardez-vous d'une manière curieuse ?

T- Eh bien vous venez de vous prendre une balle en pleine poitrine et toute personne normalement constituer devrait être morte mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez aucune blessure.

S- Je pense que cet homme a plus besoin d'aide que moi mais je crois qu'il est juste sonner je vais vous aider a le ramener à votre véhicule.

T- Arigato mais je voudrais voir l'impacte de la balle et j'insiste !

S- Ok si vous le souhaitez !

Sakura enleva sa veste et Tomoyo fut stupéfaite de voir la plaie se refermer de elle-même.

T- Vous êtes un démon ?

S –Vous connaissez l'existence des démons vous humaine cela m'épate. Mais laissez moi me présenter je suis Sakura.

T –Donc c'est vous la personne que je cherche, moi je suis Tomoyo. Mizu ma demander de vous trouver quand il serai mort, j'ai des choses à vous donner. La je doit m'occupé de mon chef mais venez chez moi j'habite dans le quartier Asahi venez me retrouver demain vers 8 heures.

S -j'accepte votre invitation alors je vous retrouverai chez vous à 8 heures tapante.

Tomoyo regarda son chef qui reprenait ses esprits, elle tourna la tête mais ne vit pas Sakura qui avait disparu.

Le lendemain A arriva à 8 heures précise chez Tomoyo.

T – Entrez ! J'ai préparais du thé vous en voulez ?

S – Je veux bien merci ! Mais dites moi qu'elles sont ces choses que je dois voir ?

T – tenez son testament sinon on peu dire ou plutôt ces dernier vœux.

S – Vous êtes de la DDD (département de destruction des démons)

T – Je suis le médecin de la DDD.

S – Il fait mention qu'il veux que je fasse partit de la DDD Spécial terrain !

T – Vous acceptez ? Vous aurez plein d'avantages, vous serez bien payé et vous aurez le droit de tuer autant de démon que vous le souhaitez !

S – J'accepte j'ai mon honneur et je doit respecter le souhait de Sempai.

Quelque années passèrent, Sakura et Tomoyo sont devenues amies et vivaient ensemble chez Tomoyo.

Un soir Sakura hurlée dans son sommeil « Je vais me venger Shaolan ! », Tomoyo alertais par les cris que Sakura poussait, entra dans sa chambre ;

T – Sakura réveille-toi !

S – Haaaaaaaaaaaa (en sursaut) … (reprenant ces esprit) Tomoyo que fait tu ici ?

T –C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question sa fait une heure que tu cris, j'avais peur. Tu a fais un cauchemar ?

S –J'ai parlé ? (Signe de tête de Tomoyo pour dire oui) Je disais quoi ?

T – « Je vais me venger Shaolan ! » Qui est Shaolan ?

S –Euh si je parlais de Shaolan s'est qu'il doit pas être bien loin et cet homme ou plutôt ce démon est mon ex bodîgâdo (garde du corps).

T –Ecoute on verra demain, pour l'instant rendort toi je vais rester si tu veux ?

S –Je suis plus une enfant ! Mais reste quand même !

Le lendemain à la DDD, le chef demanda a voir Sakura.

S – (en entrant dans le bureau) Que me voulez vous chez ?

Le chef – Voila notre nouvelle recrue et ton…

Sakura sorti son Katana et mis la lame sous la gorge de cet fameuse personne.

Sa – Que fait tu ici, Shaolan ?

Chef – Ah mais tu le connais c'est bien sa mais je t'en prie rentre ton Katana !

Shaolan – Tu es toujours aussi charmante tu sais !

Sa – Qu'as-tu derrière la tête cette fois ? Hum … laisse moi deviner t'en avait marre de la vie donc tu es venu me demander de te la prendre ? Non c'est pas sa alors c'est peut être le fait que tu es succidaire ?

Shaolan – Je viens aider les humains tout comme toi ! (Sakura range son Katana)

C – À partir d'aujourd'hui Shaolan sera ton équipier avec Tomoyo ! Et c'est un ordre !

Sakura – Ok ! Mais je te préviens Shaolan à la moindre connerie ou si tu fait du mal a quelqu'un je te tuerais ! (Sakura partie)

C –Je suis désolé de son comportement.

S –Ne vous en faite pas elle a toujours était comme sa et c'est se qui fait sa force .Charmante et toujours aussi ravissante ! Bon j'y vais !

C –Euh… Shaolan tu devrai faire gaffe quand même son dernier équipier elle la réduit en morceau car il avait frapper Tomoyo !

S –Ok donc ne pas toucher au médecin s'est noté merci !

Shaolan se met a courir après Sakura, arriver a son niveau il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et se prit une mandale qui l'assomma. Shaolan se réveilla, Tomoyo lui dit où elle était partie puisque elle était partie en mission. Shaolan la retrouva dans un entrepôt au bord de mer. Elle était déjà entrain de se battre avec une dizaine de démons. Ce combat était magnifique et que dans les aires.

Un des démons lui lançant une Fire Ball puis en retour il eut la tête trancher par le Katana d'Sakura. Au bout de 10 minute de combat il ne restait que 2 démons et Sakura, Shaolan était caché et observer Sakura.

……………………………………………………à suivre…………………………………………………

Si sa vous plait je veux des review minimums 3, je vais me dépêcher pour taper tous sa aller bye-bye et merci d'avoir lu et de me donner votre avis


	2. Explication de l'auteur

CHAP EXPLICATION

Salut

bon je sais pas si vous avez bien suivit l'histoire alors je vous explique quelques détail :

l'ai écrite y a 1ans donc depuis mon style d'écriture est différent car le 1ere chapitre date de 1ans déjà.

Cette fic est un mélange pour ceux qui avait pas remarquer de Card Captor Sakura, Chrno Crusade, X-1999, une pincer de Slayers.

Je change ma suite de l'histoire qui elle est sur papier car j'ai remarquer de c'était nunuche donc voilà.

Bon là je vous mets les trucks de l'histoire :

Sakura : Ancienne humaine qui a l'age de 14ans est devenue démon en 1520. Elle vient du Japon mais quand sa transformation sera fête elle parcourra le monde mais vers 1950 elle s'installera définitivement au Japon dans les montagnes puis vers 1990 elle ira a Tokyo. C'est la Femme Démon la plus puissante, et quand elle se transforme elle a de long cheveux rouge qui dissimule des cornes, avec des yeux rubis, une tenue d'amazone très sexy (¤¤) et dans son dos on peut y trouver des ailes comme celle des chauves souris. Pour ceux qui le souhait je ferai un dessin et le l'enverrai par mail. Quand elle est humain donc quasiment tous le temps, Elle a de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et de soyer cheveux châtain miel, mesurant (elle pas les cheveux) 1m75.

Tomoyo : Elle est une pure humaine de 22ans et 1m70, avec des yeux de couleur améthyste (si je vous jure sa s'écrit comme sa), elle a de long cheveux noir attacher en une queue de cheval. Elle est médecin dans cette société secrète anti-méchant démon. Elle habite dans un apart avec Sakura quelle héberge depuis une semaine après leur rencontre.

Shaolan : Démon de naissance il vient de chine et était un des sbires du Sensei. Il a eut une love story avec Sakura mais l'ayant trahis elle a tenté de le tuer mais apparemment elle la louper. Il est grand 1m89, avec des yeux noisette intense et des cheveux en bataille. Quand il est démon il a des yeux noir et des cheveux tous aussi noir. Il erre sur terre depuis des siècles et possèdent le corps de ces 20ans.

Pour les perso qui viendront enrichirent cette histoire serons décrit en temps voulu bye-bye


	3. Face cacher

chap. 2

_Shaolan se met a courir après Sakura, arriver a son niveau il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et se prit une mandale qui l'assomma. Shaolan se réveilla, Tomoyo lui dit où elle était partie puisque elle était partie en mission. Shaolan la retrouva dans un entrepôt au bord de mer. Elle était déjà entrain de se battre avec une dizaine de démons. Ce combat était magnifique et que dans les aires._

_Un des démons lui lançant une Fire Ball puis en retour il eut la tête trancher par le Katana d'Sakura. Au bout de 10 minute de combat il ne restait que 2 démons et Sakura, Shaolan était caché et observer Sakura._

La Fire Ball avait percuter Sakura au niveau de l'abdomen, bien qu'ayant brûler elle continuer a se battre comme si la douleur ne lui faisait rien bien quelle saigner. (une précision si vous le permettez c'est que Sakura na pas repris sa forme démon depuis un bon bout de temps et dans le cas présent elle a forme humain)

Sa –BON J'EN AI MARRE MAINTENANT ! elle dit sa avec tellement de rage dans la voix.

Elle se pausa au sol et fit disparaître son katana puis en quelque secondes elle fonça dans un des rivaux et se fixa juste devant, une Fire Ball jaillit de la main de la belle pour transpercer l'abdomen du montre. C'est a se moment que Sakura eut une douleur terrible a son crâne, et la tenez entre ses mains.

Le compagnon se jeta sur elle avec haine, elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. A quelques mettre d'elle, le démon fut projeter sur les caisses de l'entrepôt par le coup de poing de Shaolan.

Sh –Sakura tu vas bien, il allait te tuer !

Sa –Non tu lui a juste permis de vivre un peu plus longtemps c'est tout !

Après ses mots elle s'envola avec une rapidité semblable a un M-16, tout dans le geste elle embrocha avec son katana (Eh vii il a reparu lol ) dans le torse de son rival, elle se mit a l'interroger car il était encore en vie.

Sa –Qui t'envoi ?

Démon –Tue moi se sera plus rapide car tu sais déjà qui c'est n'est pas ?

Sa –Mais si je te tue qui vais-je torturai durant cette douce soirée qui s'annonce (ton très sadique là…….hum…j'adore lol (¤¤)) alors dit moi qui il est et après je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve ! (là elle est un peu énerver :-) )!

D –il nous ratrappe touses et il viendra te tuer dans peu de temps !

Elle le décapita ………(miam ! miam ! lol (°°))

sa –Je l'attend avec joie car il moura avant moi (trop sur d'elle la meuf lol)

Là elle se retourne vers Shaolan :

Sh –De qui parler t'il ?

Sa –De Sensei !

() Mais qui est Sensei vous le saurez plus tard NYAK, NYAK, NYAK !

Sh –Je connais pas et toi ?

Sa –Non mais …………………………………

Sh –SAKURA !

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle venait de s'évanouir mais heureusement Shaolan l'avait rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre puis avait eut la bonne idée de l'emmenai au QG.

POV SAKURA

Je me sens bien, trop bien même c'est pas normal j'ai l'impression d'avoir une douleur au ventre c'est pas normal je devrai me guérir automatiquement normalement………bizarre ! Tien tout doucement je reprend possession de mes membres, j'ai quand même cette impression de planée………Tien j'arrive a ouvrire les yeux, je vois une forte lumière et une personne qui m'ouvre les pupilles et me baragouine quelque chose d'indescriptible à cette heure. Je me met au avoir les pupilles qui s'agitent, l'image qui était flou commence a devenir de plus en plus net je tourne la tête et voie cette personne je la reconnais c'est Tomoyo elle me sourit je lui répond difficilement, elle me parle je comprend enfin se qu'elle me dit :

T –Saki sa va bien ?

Je me décide de répondre mais j'ai dû mal :

Sa –Y a mieux mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

T –Tu t'es évanoui et Shaolan ta ramené ici … et tu as une énorme plaie dû a une Fire Ball.

J'essaye de me lever mais Tomoyo me plaque contre le lit :

T –Tu reste allongé…

Sa –Mais…

T –Tu discute pas et en tant que médecin tu doit te reposer alors je te préviens si tu te lève je t'étripe.

Je me rallonge et je boude. Comment ose t'elle me laisser dans ce lit moi la grande Sakura, moi la plus puissante des démons,…rah ! j'en ai marre. Bon je zyeute un coup et si elle est pas là je me lève.

POV normal

Sakura guetta dans la pièce et enleva les draps puis s'assit et enfin se leva.

Tomoyo ayant vu sa cour jusqu'a la pièce :

T –SAKURA R'ALLONGE TOI TOUT DE SUITE SUR CE LIT !

Sa –NON ! Tu vois je tien deb………aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

T –SAKURA !

Sakura était recroquevillée au sol. Elle ressentait une atroce douleur au crâne mais put articuler quelques mots :

Sa –To……Tomoyo vas………vas t'en viitee………!

Tomoyo couru vers la sorti en disant au gens qui était a cette étage de partir.

Sakura essaya tant bien que mal à se redresser, la douleur s'estompa et Sakura se redressa complètement.

Tout à coup une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahis et fit apparaître un cyclone de feu autour d'elle, (comment mieux expliqué…….(èé) a vii voilà bon dans DBZ quand Gohan se transforme y a une aura jaune autour de lui et bien là c'est pareil sauf que c'est du feu voilà () )) puis le feu se propagea dans toute la pièce mais ce feu ne brûlait rien. On ne voyait rien a travers de cette boule de feu qui envelopper Sakura, la seule chose perceptible était ces cries de douleur.

Tomoyo fit demi-tour et coura vers la pièce en feu pour voir comment aller son amie, et s'arrêta net devant se spectacle magnifique et terrifiant. Tout le bâtiment trembler à cause des secousses produit par la concentration d'énergie au sous-sol. (eh oui je vous ai dit que c'était une société secrète donc une partie du QG est au sous-sol notamment l'infirmerie des démons hé ! hé ! (¤¤) )).

D'un coup les murs se sont fissurer et y eut des morceaux qui s'arracher violemment pour aller voltiger autour de Sakura qui crier toujours. Tomoyo fixer son amie et vit que ces vêtements était déchirer et qu'ils avaient changé, elle ressembler a une amazone. Elle remarqua que ces cheveux, différent ; ces cheveux étaient rouge vif. Tout a coup plus de feu, plus de cries, seulement Sakura debout au centre de la pièce les yeux fermer. Au bout de quelques secondes elle les ouvrit elle avait des yeux rouge brique sans la moindre lueur seulement inerte puis un cris se fit entendre : Sakura avait le dos courber en avant et on pu voir au travers de sa chaire qui se déchirer au niveau de ces omoplates 2 ailes apparaître qui dans un élans redressa Sakura . Tomoyo s'avança vers elle doucement :

T –Sakura c'est bien toi ?

Sakura donna pour seule réponse un signe de la tête. C'était la première fois que Tomoyo la voyer sous sa forme originel, elle était ébahis par une telle beauté mais elle en avait aussi très peur car jamais Sakura lui avait dit a quoi elle ressembler.

T –Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sa –Depuis déjà (s'approche de Tomoyo) plus de 105ans que je n'ai pas repris cette forme………

T –Pourquoi ?

Sa –Je déteste ma partie démon ! Quand j'était enfant, j'était humaine comme toi mais un jour un homme ma recueilli dans la rue car j'était errante, une enfant de la rue …… y a tellement longtemps cette homme ou plutôt ce démon ma élever et ma appris la magie et le jour où il a était tuer je suis devenue telle quelle………

T –Pourquoi me dit tu tout sa ?

Sa –Car tu es la personne a avoir réveiller le peu d'humanité qui régner dans mon corps……………Merci !

D'un coup Sakura écarta ces ailes, se couvrit avec et devint en une dixième de seconde une boule de feu comme précédemment : seulement là il n'y avait n'y douleur ni peine ni rage ! En quelques seconde la boule de feu s'était éteint et laisser place a une femme aux yeux vert émeraude et avec de long cheveux miel……

………………………………………………………………………A SUIVRE……………………………………………………

Voilà le chap. 2 de Hotobori j'espère qu'il vous plaira alors review car j'attendrai d'avoir 3 review pour mettre la suite cette fois (¤¤) je suis exigeante je c mais si personne s'intéresse a se que je fait sa sert a rien que je les mette sur le net aller bye-bye et merci


	4. La Prophetie

chap. 3

Une semaine était passer depuis la crise de Sakura, depuis se jour Tomoyo la surveiller plus que d'habitude au cas où elle ferait encore une descente au enfer dans les sous-sol de la société.

C'était un de ces matins où le ciel est d'un bleu charmeur et qu'il fait bon vivre à l'extérieur sauf que se jour là et comme a leurs habitudes ils se bouffaient mutuellement et s'insultaient à tout vas :

Sakura –Dégage de la pauvre type !

Shaolan –Non cette foie tu ne partira pas sans moi !

Sa –FOU MOI LA PAIX JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR ME DEBROUILLER SEULE SANS TOI !

Shaolan attrape Sakura par le bras en la serrant le plus fort qu'il le peut pour la retenir.

Sh –Je suis ton coéquipier alors je suis obliger de te suivre partout où tu doit aller !

Sa –Tu m'agace, lâche moi et puis de tout façon tu n'est qu'un fardeau pour moi quand je vais en mission…

Elle ne fini sa phrase car elle c'était volatiliser en 1 seconde, Shaolan rester là sans bouger en repensent à sa mot qu'elle avait utilisé « fardeau », comment avait t 'elle osée le définir par se terme.

? –Shaolan y a un problème ?

Sh –Ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo c'est juste Saki qui me trait de fardeau.

T –Elle ne te veux plus avec elle pour les missions ?

Sh –T'as tout compris !

T –Si sa te rassure, elle passe plus beaucoup de temps avec moi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle rentre dans sa coquille depuis cet épisode. Je peux te poser une question ?

Sh –Je t'écoute ?

T –A-t-elle déjà fait une crise de se genre ?

Sh –Oui…

T –Quand ?

Sh –Lors de sa première évolution en 1600 !

T –Elle consister a quoi cette évolution ?

Sh –Je t'explique alors… dans notre monde il y a différent degré sociaux comme chez les humains, cela en fonction de leur puissance généralement, de leur age et même de leur sexe (pour infos y a très peu de femme démon ) alors la catégorie la plus basse son appeler les Genso (chimère) qui sont les plus jeunes démon mais de nos jours tu pourra plus en trouver, ensuite après eux y a les Oni (démon) que tu verra plus souvent car se sont les homme de mains du Sensei, après tu as les Chikan (satyre) comme Sakura et moi, à la suite tu as les Tatsu Jigoku (dragon de l'enfer) cela sont un nombres restreins et ils ont la particularité de protéger et de service Sensei et enfin y a Sensei le Aku-Sama (Satan)…

T –Et y a des anges dans cette histoire ?

Sh –Ouais y en a commencer par les Senkyo Toosensha (Elu) ensuite les Daitenshi (archange) puis les Tenshi (ange) après les Tatsu Tengoku (dragon du paradis) et enfin y a Kimi-Sama (Dieu)

T –Mais tu été las pour laquelle de ces évolution ?

Sh –celle de Oni car après j'ai fait la bourde.

T –Donc tu ne la jamais vue en Chikan ?

Shaolan fit un oui de la tête est alla a la recherche de Sakura mis en vin même en essayant de la repérer grâce a son aura il ne la trouver pas, peut-être avait elle envie de voir personne, et qu'elle réapparaîtrait plus tard dans la journée.

Elle ne revint pas même après 24h Tomoyo se faisait énormément se soucie pour elle que faisait elle ? allait elle bien ? Le lendemain, en rentrant de son travail, a sa porte Tomoyo eut la plus affreuse des vision ; celle de Sakura allonger sur le sol nageant dans une flaque de sang.

T –Sakura ! Mon dieu réveil toi !

Elle était a genoux et essayer de sentir le poux du cadavre, il battait, peu mais il battait. Shaolan eut la bonne idée d'apparaître a cette instant et aida Tomoyo a acheminer Sakura dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

T –Bon voyons, elle a 8 cote casser, la jambe droite briser plein d'hématomes et des bleus, tien elle a était scarifier dans le dos mais c'est plutôt un tatouage c'est blizzard je l'avait jamais vue avant euh … …Shaolan sa représente quoi a ton avis ?

Shaolan regarda la marque :

Sh –Tu es sur de vouloir en connaître la signification ?

T –Oui !

Sh –Bien en faite c'est la marque de l'élu et elle la toujours eut !

T –Quoi je l'avais jamais vue moi ? Mais sa veux dire quoi ?

Sh –Eh bien sa signifie que la prophétie va se réaliser !

T –Quelle prophétie ?

S –Celle qui me donne pour mission de tuer Sensei

T –Saki tu es enfin réveiller ! Tu vas bien ?

Tomoyo se jeta dans ces bras et la serra de toutes ces forces tout en commençant a verser des larmes de joie ; Sakura la rasera l'étreinte et lui assura quelle allait très bien et quelle c'était fait attaquer par 2 Tatsu Jigoku dont elle c'était débarrasser facilement. Mais juste après elle avait fait une crise mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien jusqu'a son réveil dans sa chambre.

Tomoyo préparai quelque chose a manger pendant que Sakura se concentré pour refermer ces plaies tandis que Shaolan était partie depuis un bon moment.

Puis Tomoyo prit un plateau et y mit les plat et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura.

T –Saki ! De quoi parle cette prophétie ?

Sa –Tu veux tout savoir ?

T –Oui sil te plait !

Sa –Bon ! Alors je doit te dire tout en omettant rien apparemment ?

T –Je veux que tu me dise tout d'accord ?

Sa –Très bien … … connais tu l'origine de l'homme ?

T –Adam et Eve non ?

Sa –Perdu ! Il y a des milliard d'année la Terre était peupler de toutes les créature mais il n'y avait pas d'être humain. A cette époque il y avait une guerre entre les anges et les démons. Certaines de ces créature ont été dégoûter par cette guerre perpétuelle et ont décider que leurs enfants seraient des munis de tous pouvoir afin que cette guerre cesse. Les dirigeant des chaque clan l'on mal prie et ont essayer de punir ces être en les tuant mais a leur grande surpris un hybride qui possédait une puissance phénoménal. Il tua toutes les armées de chaque clan et une envi de grandeur l'envahis et tout en protégeant la nouvelle race humaine, il voulait avoir le monde a ces pieds. Un jour un démon et un ange se sont lier et ont enfermer l'âme de cet Hybride dans un talisman… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … … … …… … … … … Tu es sur de vouloir entendre la suite ?

T –Certaine !

Sa –bien ! Ce talisman a était garder par le démon ou plutôt sa moitié et l'autre a l'ange. Les 2 morceau ne devais jamais se retrouver car la personne qui posséderai ce pouvoir . Enfin bref la légende dis que un jour les talisman seront réunis et les démon seront anéantis.

T -En quoi cela te concerne ?

S –Eh bien ! A la bas un démon née telle quel mais moi j'était une humaine comme les autres mais un jour un démon a tues mes parents et ce démon ma prise sou son aile il s'appelait Iroke, c'etait la personne qui posséder la moitié du talisman. Quelque jours avant sa mort il ma donner ce bijoux et quand il est mort ce talisman a fusionner avec mon corps pour ne faire qu'un !

T –Et l'autre moitié où est-elle ?

S –Un ange doit l'avoir en sa possession enfin dans la légende il est dit que le talisman fusionnera avec le corps de l'ange élu mais bon j'ai beau essayé de la localiser je ne la trouve pas car le talisman n'émet aucune aura, rien ,na da ,que dalle !

T –Saki la marque dans ton dos elle représente quoi ?

S –La marque de l'élu je l'ai depuis le jours où le talisman a fusionner et je sais que l'ange qui possède le médaillon aura la même marque apart que au lieu d'avoir une aile de démon il aura une aile de plume………ils sont là……

T –Qui sont là ?

Un démon apparut dans le dos de Tomoyo et fit mine de planter un couteau dans son dos tout en regardant Sakura :

? –Sensei la veut et je vais la prendre !

S –Sensei n'aura rien du tout car si tu essaye quelque chose je te tue de mes mains !

? –C'est ce qu'on verra mais tu connais Sensei il n'aime pas attendre et comme tu as refuser son offre il prend ta moitié c'est simple non ? bye-bye Sakura !

S –NON !

Trop tard le démon avait disparu en emportant Tomoyo qui était terroriser dans ces bras……


	5. Son choix

chap. 4

_? –Sensei la veut et je vais la prendre !_

_S –Sensei n'aura rien du tout car si tu essaye quelque chose je te tue de mes mains !_

_? –C'est ce qu'on verra mais tu connais Sensei il n'aime pas attendre et comme tu as refuser son offre il prend ta moitié c'est simple non ? bye-bye Sakura !_

_S –NON !_

_Trop tard le démon avait disparu en emportant Tomoyo qui était terroriser dans ces bras……_

Sakura était comme pétrifier au milieu de la pièce elle revivait cette scène

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parler de moitié et si elle était ?

Non elle écarta cette hypothèse. Shaolan apparu a se moment :

Sh –Sakura ! SAKURA ! Où est Tomoyo ?

Sa –Il la en sa possession !

Sh –Qui ?

Sa –SENSEI !

Une vague de colère envahie Saki, elle fut entouré par un cyclone de feu

Sh –Sakura calme toi ! On ira la chercher quand tu sera calmer D'ACCORD !

Sa –Désoler Shaolan mais je n'ai toujours pas confiance, je te demanderais seulement de prendre soin d'elle si je reviens pas !

Sh –Sakura ne fait pas de bêtise tu as besoin de mon aide !

Sa –NON J'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN. AUTRES CHOSE QUE TU SAIS BIEN AUSSI C'EST QUE JE NE LAISSERAI JAMAIS TOMOYO ENTRE CES MAINS…. IL VAS PAYER POUR CETTE AFFRONT !

Le feu autour d'elle se faisait plus opaque et plus chaud.

Sh –Réfléchis a se que tu fait au lieu de t'énerver !

Sa – (REGARD NOIR) C'EST TOUT REFLECHIT !

Sakura disparu … … … …

AU MEME MOMENT AUX ENFERS.

Tomoyo était attacher pars les bras et les pied avec des chaînes accrocher au murs humide juste derrière elle :

? –Tu es la fameuse TOMOYO !

T –QUI ETES-VOUS ? (avec peu d'assurance dans la voix)

? –Je ne me suis pas présenter, excusez moi quel goujat je fais ; JE SUIS LE GRAND AKU-SAMA ou plus communément appeler SENSEI !

T –Que … Que me voulez… vous ?

Sensei –Une chose très simple SA…KU…RA !

T –Je n'ai rien a voir avec cette histoire alors laissez moi partir !

Sensei –Désoler mais tu es mon billet pour posséder Sakura !

T –NANI ?

Sensei –Tu n'es pas au courrant ! Je vais me faire le plaisir de te le dire :

Il y a bien longtemps Sakura m'appartenais mais un petit SHAOLAN (il dit son nom avec rage) est rentré dans sa vie et il la fait basculer loin de mon pouvoir en lui faisant découvrire la vie d'un démon libre puis il la retourner contre moi et quand j'ai attaquer SHAOLAN elle s'ai interposer mais a jurer de me tuer un jour car j'avais tué SHAOLAN !

T-Domage qu'elle ne vous a pas deja tuer vous en avez de la chance !

Sensei –Tais toi insolente (gifle) maintenant je doit la récupérer !

T –ET MOI JE SUIS LA MONNAIE D'ECHANGE !

Sensei –Tu es très intelligente, tu es bien la monnaie d'échange… … … … … En parlant du loup ! Chut ne dit rien elle va arriver…

Sensei disparaît et laisse palace a une boule de feu de 2metre de haut qui en quelque seconde s'estompe pour laisser apparaître une Sakura enrager. (Elle a les yeux rouges sa fait trop peur lol)

T –SAKURA VA TEN C'EST UN PIEGE !

Sa –Tomy tu vas bien il ton pas fait de mal ! je m'en fou que se soit un piège je suis là pour toi !

Tu es sur que tu vas bien, s'il se débris ta toucher je te l'extermine au plus vite !

? –Arigato pour le débris sa me flatte !

Sakura se retournant et a la simple vue de cette personne sa haine amplifia et une aura rouge orangé et noir apparut :

Sa –Sensei ! Sa vas ? … … Ne dis rien je m'en balance complètement, Je veux une seule chose c'est Tomoyo alors je vais la prendre et repartir sans effusion de sang OKAY ?

Se –Hum ! Laisse moi réfléchire un peu si je la laisse partir, je ne veux pas perdre la fameuse Senkyo Toosensha (Elu) de Kimi-Sama pour porter le talisman des anges…

Sa –NANI ?

Se –Quoi tu ne le savais pas ? Comme c'est bizarre je te croyais au courant comme tu a vécu 7jours sur 7 avec elle depuis déjà 2ans je suis déçu !

Sa –LA FERME !

Se –Si je ne me trompe pas toi tu possède celui des démons ! ah ! ah ! ah ! Comme dans la prophétie je cite car je crois que se passage tu ne le connais pas alors : les deux déesses, et oui deux femmes, elles seront liées l'une a l'autre jusqu a la fin des temps, mais pour une des deux le seaux n'est toujours pas activer et il s'activera au dépend de l'autre.

Sa –ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

Sa colère amplifia encore et encore mais juste au moment où elle fonça sur Sensei, Shaolan surgit de nul part sur lui et le plaqua au sol et pointant ces griffes sous sa gorge.

Sh –Salopard !

Sensei –Tien ! Mais qui voilà le sauveur de ces dames !

Sh –La ferme !

Sa –(très pas contente (¤0¤) )) SHAOLAN CASSE TOI IMEDIANTEMENT !

Sh –Mais Sakura je suis venu t'aider moi !

Sa –JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !

Elle s'envola dans sa direction car entre temps elle avait retrouver sa forme de Chikan et balança un crochet du droit en pleine face de Shaolan. Il atterrit avec violence sur le mur :

Sa –C'EST TOMOYO QUI EN A BESOIN !

Elle se retourna vers Sensei et le fixa dans les yeux :

Sa –Relâche la et en échange tu aura ce dont tu rêve depuis longtemps !

Se –Hum ! Intéressant … … … … ... Je te veux toi ! a tu des conditions ?

Sa –Oui… … … … … Aucun démon quel qu'il soit ne devra pas toucher ma amie sinon la mort s'abattra sur lui et je serai libéré de ton emprise et Shaolan devra partire avec elle d'accord ?

Se –Tu ne pense même pas a te protéger pourquoi ?

Sa –Voyons tu le sais bien je suis immortelle !

Elle se re retourne et se dirige vers Tomoyo :

T –Saki ne fait pas sa !

Sa –Chhuuutt ! calme toi ! Je fait sa pour le bien de tout le monde, Shaolan prendra soin de toi et te protégera car le moment où ton seaux vas s'activer est proche, tu aura besoin de t'entraîner pour contrôler tes pouvoirs et moi je m'entraînerai de mon coté et le moment venu je reviendrait ne t'inquiète pas… … … … … … … … … … Au revoir.

Tomoyo et Shaolan disparurent, laissant derrière euh une Sakura pleine de haine et un Sensei empli de joie

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………à suivre………………………………………….

Voilà fin du chap 4 de HOTOBORI alors sa vous a plus ? je veux des REIVIEW pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins lol !

Que va t'il se passer ? ah ah ah surprise lol byebye


	6. Erreures et consequences

chap. 5

_Sa –Relâche la et en échange tu aura ce dont tu rêve depuis longtemps !_

_Se –Hum ! Intéressant … … … … ... Je te veux toi ! a tu des conditions ?_

_Sa –Oui… … … … … Aucun démon quel qu'il soit ne devra pas toucher ma amie sinon la mort s'abattra sur lui et je serai libéré de ton emprise et Shaolan devra partire avec elle d'accord ?_

_Se –Tu ne pense même pas a te protéger pourquoi ?_

_Sa –Voyons tu le sais bien je suis immortelle !_

_Elle se re retourne et se dirige vers Tomoyo :_

_T –Saki ne fait pas sa !_

_Sa –Chhuuutt ! calme toi ! Je fait sa pour le bien de tout le monde, Shaolan prendra soin de toi et te protégera car le moment où ton seaux vas s'activer est proche, tu aura besoin de t'entraîner pour contrôler tes pouvoirs et moi je m'entraînerai de mon coté et le moment venu je reviendrait ne t'inquiète pas… … … … … … … … … … Au revoir._

_Tomoyo et Shaolan disparurent, laissant derrière euh une Sakura pleine de haine et un Sensei empli de joie_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

POV SHAOLAN :

4 mois sans nouvelle d'elle, je suis inquiet, très inquiet mais je préfère ne pas le montré a Tomoyo sinon elle sera encore plue paniquer qu 'elle ne l'ait déjà !

Elle me manque tellement, moi qui avait prit l'habitude qu'elle s'énerve sur moi le matin, sa me manque mais maintenant c'est Tomoyo qui passe ses nerfs sur moi. Surtout depuis que son sceaux est activé, et comparer a Sakura sa puissance augmente extrêmement vit ! en tout cas elle apprend très vite. Je l'entraîne tous les jours depuis quel a des pouvoirs.

Sh –Si tu la voyait Sakura t'aurai envie de me tuer car ta belle et tendre Tomoyo et devenu plus terrible que toi du moins avant tu ne parte ! Prend soin de toi et j'espère a bientôt !

POV normal :

Après avoir contempler la lune, il rentra dans l'appartement et se recoucha en pensent a elle !

POV SENSEI (Le gros, grand messant ah ah ah ah !)

Je suis assit sur mon trône. Je la fixe, elle me fixe je vois de la haine dans son regard hum ! j'aime ce regard !

Se –Continue a te rebellée et tu restera l'éternité enchaîner et a te faire fouetter par mes gardiens !

Sa –Pauvre con ! Torture moi tant que tu le veux… … … WRRRUSTI (coup de fouet) Agrh !… … … Je ne t'obéirais jamais tu m'entend tu peu toujours courrier pour que je me prosterne à tes pieds !

Se –Mais tous se que je veux c'est ton corps !

Sa –Tu le possède déjà au cas ou tu l'avait pas remarquer !

Se –Certes mais j'en veux plus et tu sais ce que je désir !

Sa –Je le sais trop bien même ! Pourtant je te rappelle que tu l'as déjà obtenu une fois y a longtemps et je ne sais même pas ce qu'IL est devenu !

Se –IL comme tu le désigne a était tuer par des Tatsu Tengoku (dragon du paradis) y a déjà plus de 300 ans !

Sa –C'est bien mieux comme sa mais sache que je ne te donnerais plus d'héritier et que quand je sortirais de cet enfer je tuerais chacun de tes gardiens, de tes Oni, de tes Chikan, de tes Tatsu Jigoku (cf. chap. 3) avec un tel plaisir que toi tu ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau !

Se –Je t'en pris Iroke , emmène la dans mes quartier et pose la sur le lit, euh … n'oubli pas de lui donner son calment…

Ir –Bien Sensei !

POV TOMOYO

BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP…BIPPPP

Oh non ! Saleté de réveil !

J'écrase ma main dessus pour l'arrêter et tout a coup je me fige :

T –Qui est là ?

? –Je sais où elle est !

T –Qui es-tu ?

? –Je suis Eriol et je suis là pour vous aide a la récupérer !

T –Pourquoi ?

Eriol –La prophétie doit continuer mais pas dans se sens là ! Mais aussi que le second heritier ne doit pas voir le jour !

T –L'héritier ?

E –Oui, l'enfant de Sakura et de Sensei$

Je reste là, a le fixer après cette nouvelle, donc Saki a déjà eut un enfant pourquoi me l'aurai telle cacher sa ?

T –Où est elle ?

E –En enfer, mais sa tu le sais déjà seulement moi je connais le lieu exacte viens avec moi !

T –Qui me dis que vous ne voulait pas m'enlever ? ou même me tuer ?

E –Les Anges ne tuent pas les humains ou même d'autre anges seulement des Démons !

T –Donc tu veux tuer Saki ?

E –Je ne serais pas venu te trouver si telle était mon but ! tu viens ?

T –D'accord !

Je me lève et m'aperçoit que j'ai seulement sur moi mes sous vêtements, mon réflexe est de lui balancé mon cousin en pleine tête pour qu'il arrête de me maté. Il me tend sa main après mettre habiller, je la lui prend et nous disparaissons…

Pendant ce temps quelque part en enfer (ah ! ah ! ah ! ah !)

POV SAKURA

Je vois flou et tout tourne autour de moi ! Je me sens bien ! Je suis sur un lit bien confortable donc Iroke ma mise et se que j'ai pas compris c'est se qu'il ma fait avec se cachet ? je me le demande bien bizarre ?

J'entend du bruit, je relève légèrement la tête et me fige… Il est là, devant moi tout vêtu de noir, il me parle mais je ne comprend pas se qu'il dit.

Il s'approche du lui, Que fait il ici ? Il monte sur le lit et me chevauche, me coinçant avec ces jambes.

Il se baisse et me murmure quelques mots :

Se –Tu es prête a me procurai ce que je désire !

Mon sang se glace a ces paroles mais mon corps ne bouge pas même avec tous la volonté qu'il soit il reste immobile a le regarder couper mes vêtements et il s'amuse a embrasser quelque partis de mon corps je suis écoerée des ces gestes déplacer je ferme les yeux

BOUM !

Je les ouverts mais il n'est plus sur moi ! Où est-il ?

POV NORMAL

Se –Tien ! mais qui voilà… tu a vu Sakura la moitié est ici en plus elle est accompagner d'un chasseur tu imagine tout sa pour toi mais soit sans crainte je vais m'en débarrasser !

T –Ne bouge plus et laisse nous la ramener !

Se –JAMAIS DE LA VIE ELLE M'APPARTIENT POUR TOUJOURS ET TU NE LA RECUPERA PAS TU M'ENTEND !

Tomoyo s'approcha doucement du lit mais Sensei fut plus rapide et dégagea Tomoyo d'un mémorable coup de poing en pleine figure (aller un petit coquart pour la route lol), Qui fit poussé un joli petit cris a Tomoyo et a la surprise général Sakura avait disparu du lit pour rejoindre Tomoyo qui gisait au sol.

Sa – (avec une voie pleine de haine) COMMENT AS TU OSSE PORTER LA MAIN SUR UN ANGE TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Se –TU OUBLI QUE TU M'APPARTIENT !

Sa –TU VIENS DE COMMAITRE UNE ERREURE FATALE MON CONTRAT DISAIT QUE PERSONNE DEVAI TOUCHER A TOMOYO MAIS TU LA TOUCHER ET LE MARCHER EST DONC ROMPUS !

TU VAS ME PAYER SA !

Une aura de feu encercla la jeune femme et Tomoyo pour la protéger de sa colère (elle pense a tout la Tite Saki hein ! lol))

POV ERIOL

Ces yeux était rouge flamme, ces vêtements amazone mais quelque chose avait changer en elle ; je le ressent c'est son aura, sa puissance elles ont terriblement augmenter mais se qui me choc le plus se sont ces ailes, oui c'est bien sa ces ailes ont changer : elles sont de plume et non de toile comme avant : elle est devenue un ……

POV NORMAL

Se –Comment as tu fait pour évoluer en si peu de temps ?

Sa –Je t'épate hein ! ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! Et oui comme tu le vois je suis une Tatsu Jigoku (démon de l'enfer) , Même plus puissante que tes propres Tatsu mais je vais te dire un secret je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! ah ! ah ! ah ! ah !

E –Sakura calme toi ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales, Vien on s'en vas d'ici !

Sa –Pas avant d'avoir venger ma personne et Tomoyo ! (pour info Tomy est dans les vapes allonger au sol)

Elle fonça sur Sensei, fit apparaître son katana et au moment de le transpercer elle reçut un balèze coup de poing en pleine tronche ! (ah !ah !ah ! elle souffre lol)

Sa –ERIOL POURQUOI ?

E –JE TAI DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS LE MOMENT !

Sa –(Je tourne vers Sensei) Il faut un ange pour te sauver de la mort mais sache que je te trouver un jours et que tu payeras pour tout se que tu nous a fait subir !

Sensei regarde la scène avec amertume et il pense soudainement au future qu'il aura : Mort et Souffrance ; tout sa a cause de sa fichu envie de frapper l'ange de Sakura. Il vient de réveiller la colère de Sakura et sachez cela mes ami(e)s, la colère d'une femme peu être fatale a toutes personnes !

Sakura prend Tomoyo dans ces bras et disparaît dans les flammes . Eriol s'approche alors de Sensei ;

Se –Pourquoi as tu fait sa ?

E –Tout simplement que ce n'est pas ton heure de mourir car dois je te rappeler que tu mourra des mains de l'ange pas de celle d'un démon tout puissant qu'il est !

Se –Je mourais de la main de Tomoyo alors ?

E –Le temps nous le dira bien que je soit Kimi-Sama (Dieu) certaine chose m'échappe encore !

Il disparut dans un flot de lumière blanche ! (C'EST BOOOO !)

… … … … … ………………………………………………………………………………………………………..à suivre…………………………………………………………………

Fin du Chapitre 5 Alors sa vous a plus ? Dites le moi dans les reviews svp !

BYEBYE

AKUTATSU 


	7. miam

chap. 6

Bon je sais que vous avez été dessus de ne pas voir Shaolan très souvent c'est qu'il ne représenter pour l'instant pas un personnage important mais je vais changer tous sa il vas être plus présent dorénavant voilà bonne lecture

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sakura prend Tomoyo dans ces bras et disparaît dans les flammes . Eriol s'approche alors de Sensei ;_

_Se –Pourquoi as tu fait sa ?_

_E –Tout simplement que ce n'est pas ton heure de mourir car dois je te rappeler que tu mourra des mains de l'ange pas de celle d'un démon tout puissant qu'il est !_

_Se –Je mourais de la main de Tomoyo alors ?_

_E –Le temps nous le dira bien que je soit Kimi-Sama (Dieu) certaine chose m'échappe encore !_

_Il disparut dans un flot de lumière blanche ! (C'EST BOOOO !)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

POV ?

Je me retrouve sur un… … … oui c'est bien sa sur un champs de bataille ! j'ai peur ! mais qu'est-ce que je fait là moi ? Je marche droit devant, le sol bouge ,je n'ose même pas regarder j'ai peur de découvrire ce que s'est ! Je me met a courir vite le plus vite que je puisse faire soudain quelque chose m'attrape la jambes et je tombes, je vois se que j'aurai pas du voir le sol était en faite des millier de cadavre, je me retourne pour voir qui ma attraper la jambe ! SHAOLAN ! Ô kimi-sama ! Je m'approche de lui et met sa tête sur mes genoux je lui parle mais il n'entend rien. Il me dit une dernière phrase avant de sombré « Tu dois la tuer son coeur est souiller ! »

J'entend des rires je fait volte face et je la voie sur cette montagne de cadavres. Ces ailes sont déployer au plus grand, c'est yeux sont devenu noir profonds et sans émotion, son corps est couvert de sang, elle me fixe soudain, elle s'élance vers moi a toute vitesse arriver a 10 cm de mon visage elle se fixe en plein vole et me regarde au plus profond de mes yeux et dit « Tu as encore le temps de changer l'avenir, Tomy » et soudain elle me tranche la tête de son Katana.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur mon lit……………… Mon lit ?

T –C'était un cauchemar ! un cauchemar ! ouf ! Mais c'était si réel …

? –Qu'est ce qui était si réel ?

T –Rien j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout

Je lève les yeux et regarde mon interlocuteur : Shaolan !

Sh –Tomoyo tu vas bien, tu es sur ? sa fait quand même 6 heures que tu est dans le coma

T –Sa vas bien ne t'inquiète pas mais que c'est-il passer ?

Sh –Tu ne t'en souvient plus ?

T –Iie ! (non)

Sh –Eriol est venu dans la nuit te dire où elle était et toi tu l'as suivis après quand vous étés arriver la bas Sensei ta frapper et ta perdu connaissance puis Sakura s'est énerver mais Eriol là empêcher d'aller plus loin puis elle ta ramener ici, je t'ai coucher pendant quelle essayer de rejoindre sa chambre…

T –Essayer ?

Sh –Elle s'est effondre a quelque mètre de là et elle est dans un coma profond depuis qu'elle t'a ramener !

J'essaye de me lever mais Shaolan s'y oppose et me rallonge pour me dire de me reposer encore !

T –MAIS TU NE COMPREND PAS ELLE DETIENT LA CLEF DE MON REVE , répondais je a sa phrase d'un aire affoler

Sh –Ton rêve ?

Je lui explique de quoi j'ai rêver et il reste perplexe et immobile

Sh -… Prémonitoire

T –Nani ?

Sh –C'est un rêve prémonitoire il ne faut pas que cela se produise ! Dans ton rêve j'ai dit un truck du genre elle a le coeur souiller, sa veux dire quoi ?

T –Faut lui en parler !

Sh –Non lui dit rien si elle est avec Sensei il ne vaut mieux pas l'avertir parons en avec Eriol !

T –D'accord !

Sh –Rendors toi je m'occupe de tout

Je le vois sortir de ma chambre et je me met en boule sous ma couette en pensant a ce rêve bizarre et en quelques secondes je m'endors

POV NORMAL

Shaolan était au salon avec Eriol

E –Si elle a vu juste il nous faut ce médaillon le CHIKARA qui nous permettrait de la contrôler elle et ces pouvoirs !

Sh –Où je trouve sa moi ?

E –Euh.. ! C'est Tomoyo Hime !

Sh –Pas compris là?

E –Gros bêta nous somme dans le monde de HOTOBORI, elle se trouve dans un Japon d'une autre dimension, compris ?

Sh –Mouais ! Mais comment je lui demande sa moi ?

E –Tomoyo viendra avec moi le lui demander mais pendant ce temps tu devra t'occuper de Sakura et veiller a ce quelle ne face pas trop de bêtise !

Sh –Pourquoi dois-je me coltiner la folle de service moi ? boude

E –Parce Que tu est un gentil petit Oni qui va s'occuper de notre démon de service !

Le Lendemain matin

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura, arriver à la porte il resta figée………… elle avait disparut.

Il courut partout dans la maison mais en vin et soudain il disparut a son tour pour se retrouver dans une salle d'entraînement :

POV SHAOLAN

Elle était là, majestueuse ; des ailes de Tenshi (ange) rouge … … … … …ROUGE ? Mais normalement pour les Tatsu Jigoku elles sont noire… bizarre…… elle est concentrée, très concentrée ces yeux sont fermés, ont ils changé de couleur ? Soudain elle les ouvre et me fixe

Sa –Prend ta forme originelle sil te plait !

Je la regarde et lui obéit sans posé de question

POV SAKURA

Il acquiesce et une fumée bleu l'entour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne ressemble plus a un Chikan…aurait il évoluer ? Mais quand ? ces yeux sont tellement noir tout comme ces cheveux mais le plus étrange c'est ces ailes, elles sont comme.. …. …. Mais oui !

Sa –Depuis quand est tu un Tatsu Jigoku ?

Sh –Trop longtemps, sa va faire depuis que tu as tenté de me tuer !

Sa –Et si on se défouler je veux explorer nos 2 corps pour en connaître les limites !

Sh –Avec joie mais corps à corps

Je le fixe puis sourie, lui aussi.

POV NORMAL

Ils se mettent en position, et attaque en même temps, Shaolan envoie le premier coup que Sakura esquive avec facilité puis Saki lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre il attrape sa jambe et l'envoie dans le mur. Elle le fixe de rage et disparaît pour faire surface juste devant lui, ils s'échangent des centaines de coups plus rapide les l'un que les autres digne des plus beau combat de DBZ. Une heures après, ils décide d'utiliser leur arme favorite katana pour Sakura et sabre pour Shaolan. Leur combat continua dans un vacarme agréable des tintements de lames … … … … … … … … … Tout à coup Shaolan fit un croche patte à Sakura qui s'affala sur le sol et il mit sa lame sous sa belle gorge.

Sh –Tu abandonne ?

Sa –Jamais et toi ?

Shaolan regarda dans la direction que donner les yeux de celle ci : Son katana était finement appuyer sur certaine partit de notre démon !

Sh –Tu n'oserais pas ?

Sa –Je vais me gêner tien !

Sh –Si tu fait sa tu vas v…

Shaolan fut victime d'un croche patte de Sakura. Résultat Shaolan était comme une tortue sur le dos et Sakura le chevauchant tout en ayant placer sa belle lame sous la gorgée de Shao. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Shaolan :

Sa –Game over !

Sans même essayer de comprendre se qui allait se passer Sakura posa ces lèvres sur celle de Shaolan qui ne se laissa pas prier pour répondre a cette invitation

...à suivre...……………..

Alors vous en pensez koi ? je voudrait des review avec votre avis pleaaaazzzzzz

Bye-bye


	8. est ce bien elle?

**chap. 7**

**Merci pour les review et désoler d'avoir couper pendant une joli scène d'amour mais vous aller voir la suite et drôle enfin j'espère**

…………………………………_..………………………………….…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………_

Shaolan fut victime d'un croche patte de Sakura. Résultat Shaolan était comme une tortue sur le dos et Sakura le chevauchant tout en ayant placer sa belle lame sous la gorgée de Shao. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Shaolan :

_Sa –Game over !_

_Sans même essayer de comprendre se qui allait se passer Sakura posa ces lèvres sur celle de Shaolan qui ne se laissa pas prier pour répondre a cette invitation_

…………………………………_..…………………………………..…………………………………..…………………………………..………………………_

A midi Tomoyo se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, quand elle ouvra la porte elle resta stupéfaite par cette vision d'horreur ! Il y avait du sang partout dans la pièce mais le pire ce fut de voir la tête de Tomoyo quand elle découvrit des vêtements déchirer éparpiller partout dans la salle. Prise de panique elle coura vers la chambre de Shaolan mais ne trouva personne dans celle de sakura non plus, elle couru alors vers la cuisine quand elle entendit des crie venant de la salle de bain. N'identifiant pas la nature de ces cries elle laissa l'ange qui dormez en elle prendre le dessus est devin un Daitenshi (archange), déploya ces ailes et son arc affin d'éliminé l'intrus si nécessaire.

Elle entra dans la pièce avec un fracas de porte, elle vit la scène et resta sur le cul (ou bouche bée vous avez le choix ( 0 ) ) ; Elle trouva Sakura dans la baignoire avec un Shaolan alerter par les bruit émerger de l'eau, tous deux entièrement nus :

T –Ô KIMI-SAMA !

Dans cette vague d'incompréhension elle lâchât sa flèche qui alla tout droit se planter dans l'épaule de Shaolan. Après qu'il est émis un cris de douleur Sakura se tordit de rire tellement la scène était pittoresque :

Sa –Alors mon démon on cris pour un petit trou ahhhhh ! ahhhhh !

Tomoyo qui fixait toujours la scène pouffa de rire tout a coup elle aussi.

? –Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Sa –Rien Eriol c'est juste que Tomy a fait une entré spectaculaire mais quand elle nous a vus elle a fais un de ces tête puis a lâcher sa flèche qui ces planter dans le bras de Shao puis on c'est pouffer de rire c'est tout !

E –C'est tout ? Il savante de Shaolan et toucha la flèche. Sa fait mal ?

Sh –Aieeeuuh ! bien sur que j'ai mal baka !

Sa –Bon dehors les deux là je doit m'occuper de notre blesser après (déclara d'une voix sérieuse et glaciale mais en un murmure a peine audible) j'ai des tête a faire tomber !

2 Heure plus tard, Sakura et Tomoyo retournèrent au QG de la DDD (département de destruction des démons), plus précisément au bureau du chef pour faire un topo de la situation.

T –Donc d'après la prophétie une guerre vas s'enclencher dans les jours qui vienne mais nous ne savons pas quand exactement ni qui va la déclenches ni comment elle va se finir !

Le chef –Quel rôles dois-je joué ?

Sakura ne parler pas mais fixer les employer de la DDD très bizarrement.

T –Mettez en place l'état d'alerte niveau 3 et une surveillance 24h sur 24 aussi je voudrait avoir sous la main tout les démons et anges que sont capable de combattre sous nos ordres…

Sa –Je reviens

Sakura sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'assesseur

Chef –Que lui arrive t'il ?

T –Elle revient de l'enfer qui a durée 4 mois !

Chef –Et toi tu étés ou pendant ces 4 mois ?

T –avec Shaolan on s'entraîner et on a récupère Sakura puis entre temps ………….

Tomoyo expliqua la situation pendant que Sakura était descendu un niveau – 4

Sa –Que me veux-tu ? cria t'elle directement sortit de la machine

? –Le maître voulait te parler du plan ! Mais aussi te dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que tu t'énerve contre lui !

Sa –Il a frapper Tomoyo sa as était plus fort que moi c'est tout et puis si j'avais pas bougé, bien que drogué sa aurai était bizarre non ? quand dit tu Tam ?

Tam –Tu as raison mais n'oublie pas ta mission, tu doit déclencher cette guerre au plus vite sinon il vont trouver un truck pour te contrôler !

Sa –Vous l'avez bien trouver vous !

Tam –C'est différent ! Moi je peu te contrôler malgré ta puissance et tu as l'air parfaitement consentante !

Sa -……

Tam –Alors tout c'est bien passer avec Shaolan ?

Sa –Mieux que je ne l'imaginais, en 200 ans il s'est amélioré…

Tam –Tu devais le mettre dans ta poche pas coucher avec ! dit-il plein de colère

Sa –Sensei ne devra jamais savoir sa sinon il le tuera !

Tam –Il mourra de toutes façon !

Sa –De ma main tu m'entend je le tuerai de mes propres mains !

Tam –Calme toi sinon l'immeuble vas s'écrouler !

Sa –Je suis … calme, Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Tam –Tu dois mettre Eriol hors jeu !

Sa –Je croyais que je devais déclencher cette guerre ?

Tam -Oui et tu en profitera pour éliminer Eriol !

Sa –Si c'est le souhait de Sensei, Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Elle disparut et se retrouva dans les bureaux. Elle pris sa forme initial, son aura augmenta a toutes vitesse, ce qui alerta Tomoyo qui apparut a l'encadrement de la porte et fixa Sakura

T –Que compte tu faire ?

Sakura la regarde avec des yeux noir, plus sombre que la nuit elle-même !

T –Repond moi Sakura ! Que veux tu faire ?

Sa –je … Je ne sais plus …… Je doit tuer les traîtres !

Elle fit apparaître son katana et fonça sur le Chef et lui trancha la tête, Tomoyo n'avais pas eut le temps de réagire elle voulu empêcher de tuer les employer elle replis alors sa forme de Daitenshi.

T –Toi contre moi mais pas ici viens suis moi !

Sakura aquiesa et elle s'envolèrent vers le toit des immeubles, sans attendre Sakura attaqua Tomoyo avec son katana, Tomoyo eut le temps d'invoquer le sien qu'on entendait le doux bruit de tintement de katana dans l'air. Tomoyo essayer au mieux de contré les attaque de Sakura. Soudain Sakura failli planté sont katana dans le ventre de Tomoyo mais Eriol était arriver avec Shaolan et les anges et démons de la DDD :

Sa –(Voix machiavélique) Tous sa pour moi, que c'est gentil mais pas équilibré, Chikan, Oni, Tatsu Jigoku venaient déclencher cette admirable guerre.

soudain Une armée de Démons venaient d'apparaître derrière Sakura :

Sa –Tous cela m'existe pas vous ?

T –Tu a péter un plomb ?

Sa –Tomy tu la toujours su n'est-ce pas ? tu savais que j'allait te traire, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas était étonner de me voir tuer des humains !

T –Je l'ai su y a peu de temps…

Sa –Je vais être sympas avec toi, tu seras la dernière a mourir le premier sera Shaolan ou Eriol Qui sait ? LES ENFANTS AMUSER VOUS BIEN ! cria t'elle a son armée

Sakura fonça sur Tomoyo pour l'immobiliser mais Shaolan se mit en travers !

Sh –Sa sera entre nous deux !

Elle sourit et un combat acharnée commença entre les 2 amants, et les armées des deux camps…

Eriol –Je suis aller le chercher !

Tomoyo –Tu l'as ? enfin mais comment sa marche ?

E –Il me faut juste du sang qui lui appartient !

T –Qui le portera ?

E –Toi ! la personne qui doit porter le CHIKARA doit avoir un pouvoir immense comme le tien !

T –Donc il faut la blesser ? C'est dans mes cordes donne moi se médaillon.

Elle le prit et fonça sur Sakura qui venais d'expulser Shaolan contre un immeuble

Tomoyo fonça sur Sakura qui était concentré sur Shaolan .

POV SAKURA

Je regarde Shaolan avec un sourire quand soudain je ressent une affreuse douleur au niveau du bas ventre. Que se passe t-il ? je tourne la tête et vois Tomoyo tenant son katana planté dans mon corps ! Je la fixe !

Qu'est-ce que je fait ici moi ? je me souvient de rien !

Je ferme les yeux et j'ai des flashs : Je suis attacher a des chaînes et un démon s'approche et m'oblige a boire un liquide étrange après il me susurre a l'oreille « Tu lui appartient maintenant » Je recouvre les yeux et voie Tomoyo, sa main posé sur mon ventre avec un objet dans la main. Puis plus rien !

POV TOMOYO

Les yeux de Sakura avait repris leur teinte rouge soudainement mais en une seconde il sont redevenu noir.

POV NORMAL  
Sakura lève sont katana pour tranche la tête de son « amie », mais Shaolan vas plus vite qu'elle et lui lance un boule d »énergie au niveau du coeur. Le choc la propulsa directement vers le sol : elle venait de perdre connaissance………

………………………………….a suivre…………………….

Désoler si vous trouver le chapitre bizarre enfin ! Je dirai qu'il reste entre 2 et 6 chapitre au max.

BYEBYE


	9. Entités separées

**Chap. 8**

Me voici de retour de mes vacs an Croatie avec plein d'idée génial pour la suite de l'histoire alors il y aura du sang des morts des combat et de l'Amour

…………………………………_..………………………………….…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………_

Vous vous souvenez Tomoyo avait blesser Sakura et elle plonger vers la rue (en gros)

…………………………………_..………………………………….…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………_

POV Tomoyo

De la fumée … … de la fumer c'est tout ce que je voyais ! Quand elle avait touché le sol un éclair avait tapé sur elle et un bruit sourd faisait vibrer l'aire.

Soudain la fumé d'épaissi jusqu'à voir un trou, sans fin, Je ne voyais pas le fond.

Tout à coup une silhouette se fit voir au plus profond de la crevasse, J'atterris près de la bouche et rentra mes ailes d'ange puis fixa la gorge. Et là, un bruit, un grognement vint du fin fond du trou et du feu en jaillit, je faillit me brûler mes Shaolan m'avait tirée a tant. Le jet stoppa brutalement, des tintement d'épée me firent lever la tête vers le ciel et là se que je vit me terrifia…

2… … il y avait 2 personnes, ou plutôt un ange et un démon qui se battait. Qui sont elles ? Je scrutai les deux visages pour m'apercevoir d'une chose atroce

Le démon était … … …Oui c'était Sakura mais l'ange qui est-ce ? Ô Kimi-Sama l'ange n'est autre que Sakura. ….. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

POV Normal

Les deux entité des Sakura, se ressembler mais était différente ; le démon avait les cheveux noir tout comme ces yeux et ces ailes était des plumes noire, l'ange avait les cheveux blanc et les yeux blanc avec des ailes de plume d'un blanc immaculé.

Mais que c'était il passée ? Tous le monde se poser la question, tant du coté ange que du coté démon !

Soudain les 2 adversaires ne bougèrent plus et restèrent a se fixé puis le démon parla :

Sakura Akuma : Alors Tenshi, te voilà libre de mon emprise, ça t'existe ?

Sakura Tenshi : Akuma, sache que malgré l'ange que je suis, se qui m'existera le plus, comme tu le dit si bien, se sera de te tuer

S A : Que de belle parole pour un ange, mais maintenant que nous somme diviser je vais pouvoir faire tout mes fantasme les plus fout !

S T : N'oubli pas que tu appartient toujours a Sensei !

S A : Hum, c'est vrai ! Mais je garde toutes ma puissance tandis que toi avec ce jolie médaillon qui a permis cet exploit tu appartient a cette traîner de Tomoyo ! Dit-elle avec un ton sanglant.

S T : Elle ne te ressemble pas Akuma, mais tu as raison sur un point Tomoyo est ma maîtresse et je la préfère a Sensei car tout comme moi tu sais ce que ton destin de réserve, l'aurai tu oublier ?

(Pour infos y a encore les autres qui sont toujours entrain de les fixer l'aire con lol)

S A : A bientôt Tenshi, (au démon, elle cris) LES ENFANTS C'EST FINI POUR Aujourd'hui ON RENTRE!

ET là dans un grande et épaisse fumée noir tout le monde disparu.

Tomoyo regarda Sakura Tenshi, elle ne bouger plus. Sakura se retourna vers Tomoyo et atterrit a coté d'elle puis commença a parler:

S T: Donc tu as trouver ce fameux médaillon ! Je t'appartiens à partir de maintenant le temps de retrouver ma moitié!

T: Que... ... Que c'est-il passé?

S T: Hé bien, comment t'expliquer? Alors je ne sais pas si je tant ai déjà parler mais a l'origine j'était humaine, comme toi, mais un jour je suis devenu un démon, mais ce que personne ne sais, s'est que j'était destiner a être un ange. Le médaillon a était crée pour posséder une entité, mais le problème c'est que dans mon corps il y avait tro … euh deux entités. Et comme tu l'avais déjà remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. En clair, le médaillon a permis une division de mon corps et de mes entités.

T : J'ai fait une connerie alors ?

S T : Non ! Euh……… je ne crois pas !

Voix : Tomoyo tu as juste permis à la prophétie de suivre son cours comme c'était prédis !

T : Explique moi Eriol, Sil te plait !

Eriol : Il est dit que deux êtres de clan différent, mais de puissance égale cloront la prophétie de Hotobori !

S T : Donc ?

E : Sakura tu devra te battre contre toi-même et …………………………

Eriol ne fini sa phrase mais fixa Sakura bizarrement :

S T : Et quoi ? Fini ta phrase s'il te plait !

E : Et tu devra la tuer mais seulement si tu la tu ou la blesse, tous se que tu fera se réalisera sur ton corps !

S T : En clair si je la tuer je meurs aussi ?

Eriol aquiessa

S T : COOOOOOOOOOOOLLL ! C'est mon destin! (Vive les inconnus, je C normalement c'est TON mais elle aller pas dire pour elle C ton destin lol)

Tomoyo regarda Eriol perplexe, et se répéter qu'elle avait commis une faute très grave et que de sa faute Sakura aller mourir. Ils rentrèrent chez Tomoyo pour préparer un plan défensif. Shaolan se terrait dans la salle d'entraînement, sous sa forme humaine, tout comme Tomoyo et Eriol.

POV Shaolan

Je trouve ça bizarre, c'était donc vrai Sakura était ange et démon a la foi ! Mais ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est qu'elle na toujours pas retrouver sa forme humaine qui n'est pas a on habitude qui est quelle détester sa forme démoniaque. Peut être ne peut-elle pas retrouver forme humaine tant que sont corps n'est pas compter ? Son autre moitié doit être aussi bloqué dans son apparence ? Intéressant tout sa ! Je vais aller en enfer voir comment elle se débrouille !

-Oui je vais voir sa pourrait être très instructif, dit-il avec une voie machiavélique

POV Sakura Tenshi

Je suis la dans le salon avec Tomoyo qui boit son thé. Je n'était même pas au courrant de cette partie de la prophétie je croyais que c'était moi qui devait me battre avec Tomoyo, c'est troublant ! Donc je doit me tuer moi-même c'est de plus en plus difficile a suivre. Je fixe Tomoyo, elle regarde le vide, elle n'a presque rien dit depuis notre retour à la maison ! Je me décide de lui parler mais au moment où j'allais m'exprimer elle me coupa la parole !

POV Normal

T : Tu vas le faire ?

S T : Quoi donc ?

T : Te tuer ? Tuer ta moitié et toi avec ?

S T : Tomy, je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi de l'apprendre mais si pour le bien de se monde je doit mourir alors ma décision et prise !

Elle se leva vite et avec les larmes aux yeux, déclara :

T : Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de te faire vivre. Tu ne peux pas simplement récupère l'autre entité des ton corps, non ?

S T : C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive tu sais alors je ne sais pas !

T : J'ai une question !

S T : Je t'écoute ?

T : Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas retrouvé ta forme humaine ?

S T : Je n'ai plus rien d'humain dans mon corps je suis juste un ange !

T : Je ne comprends plus rien ! Explique !

S T : tu sais déjà tout et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter !

T : Tu me caches quelque chose ET JE VE SAVOIR QUOI !

S T : Je … … …Je ne te cache rien du tout calme toi !

Sakura sorti de la pièce et se dirigeât vers sa chambre, un fois a l'intérieur elle disparut en un flot de lumière blanche.

En enfer :

Shaolan observer Sakura Akuma qui parler avec Sensei, ou plutôt qui écouter Sensei parler et lui tourner au tour :

Se : Tu me reviens enfin et de toute beauté, le noir te va à merveille mon amour !

S A : Je ne suis pas ton amour salle débris !

Se : Tu as plus de mordant depuis que tu t'es séparée de ton ange, mais sache que je sais maîtriser les animaux les plus difficiles ! Bien, détend toi, je ne te ferait pas de mal tu es bien trop précieuse ! ………………………………………………Mais lâche moi !

Sakura lavait empoigner par le coup et le soulever du sol

S A : Je suis revenue de mon plein grés alors oublie ton baratin pauvre con ! Rien ne me retient ici pas même ton sortilège qui na même pas fonctionner !

Se : Repose… Moi … sinon !

S A : Sinon quoi tu vas me tuer ? Tu vas payer !

Soudain l'aura de Sakura Akuma augmentât dangereusement et de la fumée entoura les 2 ennemies, Shaolan regarder toujours la scène. Une minute plus tard la fumée était dissiper et on pouvait voir Sensei, ou plutôt le corps de Sensei gisant sur le sol rugueux des enfers : Sakura regardait la dépouille avec des yeux de psychopathe et un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout a coup elle regarda dans la direction de Shaolan.

S A : Le spectacle ta plus ? Shao !

Shaolan sortit de sa cachette et avança vers Sakura !

Sh : Te voila la reine des damnes, quelle effet sa te fait ?

S A : Que veux tu ? Non lasse moi deviner ! Hum je parie que tu veux recommencer la scène de la salle d'entraînement, non ?

Sh : Où est l'humaine ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles :

S A : Comment ? ... Où as-tu appris sa ?

Sh : Alors c'est vrai vous étés 3 et non 2 ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….à suivre…………

Alors heureux(e)s ? C'est la fin du chap. 8 et celui la je me le suis traîner pendant 3 semaine pour pas l'oublier !

Aller reviewssss plein pleins plein pleins !

Kiss AKUTATSU !


	10. Nigen et sa pensée

**Chap. 9**

Je suis dans un moment ou les idée viennent sans ke je le veuille alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira

…………………………………_..………………………………….…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………_

_Sh : Où est l'humaine ?_

_Sakura écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles :_

_S A : Comment ? ... Où as-tu appris sa ?_

_Sh : Alors c'est vrai vous étés 3 et non 2 ?_

…………………………………_..………………………………….…………………………………..…………………………………..……………………………_

POV ?

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ?

Malgré tout je marche, j'ère sans but. J'interpelle une personne mais au moment de parler pas un son ne sort, je panique et m'enfuis en courant sous le regard de cette inconnu. Je cours vers du vert, qu'est-ce ? Une foret je mi engouffre et cours toujours, soudain je m'arrête, je crie mais pas un son ne sort de ma bouche.

Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien sauf … ces lumières un blanche et une noire je les vois quand je ferme les yeux tient il y en a aussi une rouge, je crois que je suis folle ?

Mais je suis qui bon sang ? Réfléchi, réfléchi………… Je lève les yeux et vois cette arbre au fleur blanche rosée, je m'avance et mes pas me guide vers cette arbre majestueux et immense. Je grimpe dessus et monte au point culminant. On est au printemps, sa j'en suis sur de telle fleures apparaisse au printemps, et leur odeur un telle délice pour mes sinus. Je regarde autour de moi et vois une ville : tien elle est a moitiés dévaster, pourquoi ?

J'ai mal ! Ma tête me fait mal, je me tiens fortement a une branche pour ne pas basculer et là des flashs apparaisse dans mes yeux fermée :

La mer, moi à 12 ans , un homme qui me parle, je ne peux lui répondre je ne parle pas. Des chevaux cours de tous les coté, du sang, beaucoup de sang. Je regarde cette homme et la haine m'envahis, pourquoi ai-je tant de haine envers lui ? Il me parle :

? –Je vais m'occuper de toi, petite fille ! Tu verra la vie sera douce a partire de maintenant ! Quelle est ton nom ? ……… Tu es muette, c'est ça ? Je m'en douter mais grâce a moi tu va pouvoir parler. Hum… (réfléchi) … D'après ton aura tu aura un grand avenir ! Quelle est ton nom ?

Je lui écrit le kanji de mon nom !

? –Enchanté SAKURA ! Je m'appel Iroke, et je serais ton protecteur contre Sensei !

Soudain cette vision disparaît et une autre viens !

Je vois Iroke, allonger au sol, j'ai 18 ans je crois, il me parle encore malgré sa souffrance !

Iroke –Mon enfant je vais bientôt mourir… arggh ! …Prend cette objet, ce talisman est ton pouvoir, n'est pas peur de lui il te protégera (son pouvoir), Vie le plus longtemps que tu voudras il faut que tu vive pour protége ton pouvoir et retrouver ta moitié arggh ! … Je t'aime mon enfant ! arggh ! N'oublie pas la prophet ……………

Soudain plus de douleur plus d'image, juste une lumière rouge qui m'entour. Je lève les yeux et voix une lumière blanche apparaître et soudain je vois un … un ange :

Ange –Bonsoir Sakura Nigen (être humain en japonais, je vous signal que j'ai des sources sur), Je sais que tu ne sais pas parler. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis une partie de toi : Sakura Tenshi. ………

Je comprend rien du tout, pourquoi elle me fixe comme sa c'est gênant !

Sakura Tenshi –Ecoute je suis la Sakura que tu aurai du devenir mais un démon ta élever et tu est devenu démon aussi mais au plus profond de toi j'étais la a surveiller et a empêchais ton coté démon de faire trop de bêtise.

Je continue de la regarder et sans comprendre pourquoi, je saut de l'arbre et me met a courrier a en perdre haleine, sans me retourner, de peur de voir cette ange.

Pendant ma course folle je réfléchi, Je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai 18 ans, je crois, mais comment en être sur : Je sort de la foret et me retrouve dans un centre ville, je cours toujours, je bouscule des passants, mais je cours encore, je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je ne veux pas que cette chose me rattrape…

Tout a coup je fonce dans un homme, on tombe, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme me tien dans ces bras fortement même une fois arriver au sol :

? –Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix est apaisante, je décide de regarde l'auteur de cette voix.

Je le regarde dans ces yeux, ils m'hypnotisent (les yeux), Il a de magnifique yeux … Bleu (Alors c'est qui cette homme ? je c mais vais pas vous le dire) :

? –Allô ! dit-il en m'agitant sa main devant mes yeux , Tu vas bien, y a pas de casse ?… …

Je me relève et continue de le détailler, Grand, mince, blond aux yeux bleu, et une voix des plus apaisante que j'ai entendu. :

? –Arrête de me détailler comme ça, c'est gênant ! Tu as mal quelques part ? … … … … … …

Je secoues la tête négativement et soudain il me regarde avec des yeux attendri :

? –Je comprend tu es muette ?

J'hoche la tête pour affirmer.

? –Tu doit être Sakura Nigen, je me trompe !

J'écarquilla les yeux et j'allait m'enfuire quand il m'attrapa le bras :

? –Attend, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je suis la pour t'aider, je m'appel Fye D. Flowright mais on m'appel FYE.

Je continue de le regarder, il me sourit, un magnifique sourire je détourne la tête, je sens que je rougis.

Fye –Aller viens, je t'emmène dans ma dimension sinon Kurogane sera pas content que je sois partie sans lui lol

A ce moment je remarque une boule de poile sur l'épaule de Fye. Il suis mon regard et déclare :

Fye –Sakura je te présente Mokona, … … ( a Mokona) Réveille toi fainéant !

La petite boule de poile ouvre les yeux et baille :

Mokona -Mokona fatigué !

Fye –Présente toi a la dame sil te plait !

Mokona – (à Sakura) Salut je suis Mokona Modoki ou simplement Mokona !

Je sourie et le prend dans mes mains et le caresse !

Fye –Bon maintenant que les présentation sont faite, je t'emmena avec moi, on va veiller sur toi avec Kuro-pu ( cf. TRC), selon le souhait de Kimi-Sama.

POV NORMAL

Mokona s'éleva dans les aires et des ailes apparut dans son dos :

Mokona –Maison me voilà !

Les ailes grandire et entourèrent Fye et Sakura, puis une lumière blanche éblouis les environ pour ne laisser qu'une ruelle vide !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………A suivre………….

Fini du 9, c'est un spécial Sakura humaine, reviewwwwssssssss

Bye-bye Akutatsu si vous avez des question suis la


	11. Eriol et Tomoyo SaKura contre Sakura

**Chap. 10 **

Une semaine était passée depuis le de triplement de Sakura

Quelques part en Enfer:

? -Si je la trouve je lui tord son petit coup! Dit un démon énervé

Serviteur n°1 -Sakura Joô (Reine), calmée vous nous allons la trouver!

Sakura Akuma -Stopper les recherches, elle doit déjà être dans un autre monde, hum...(réfléchit) Amener moi notre petit prisonnier, j'ai envie de jouée.

Quelques part au Japon:

? -Des centaine de démons ont fait leurs apparition sur terre pour tout détruire!

? -J'espère que nous avons intervenu?

? -Tomoyo, le peu d'aide que nous avons ne vont pas suffire et je ne peu pas être partout a la fois je suis déjà a trois endroit alors sa me suffit amplement!

Tomoyo -Saki, je ne te demande pas plus, mais je veux que tu me laisse me battre!

Sakura Tenshi -C'est plus fort que moi désoler! Je ne supporterai pas que toi aussi tu disparaisse!

T -Shaolan n'a pas disparut, ton double la capturer j'en suis sur!

S T -Je vais faire un tour en Enfer alors!

T -STOP! Tu reste ici! Je veux que tu me dise qui est Kimi-Sama? car je voudrait lui parler!

S T -J'en ai aucune idée car rappelle toi j'ai vécu sous forme de démon et pas d'ange, demande a Eriol!

T -Mouais, j'y vais alors!

A ces mots une lumière blanche céleste emporta Sakura loin de Tomoyo:

T -ERIOLLLLLLLLLL!

Eriol -Cris pas je suis juste là!

T -Gomen (désoler) ! Qui est KIMI-SAMA?

E -Euh ...(Réfléchit) alors c'est un ange qui est puissant, euh ... pas autant que Sakura, ce qui est bizarre mais il est très gentil, juste, ...

T -Je me fou de savoir comment il est je veux savoir qui il est, on a besoin de lui Eriol!

E -Écoute tout ce que je peu te dire c'est que tu saura en temps voulus d'accord!

T -Tu es désespèrent de dire toujours la même chose et sa me lasse.

E -J'ai un moyen très efficace de te faire oublier ce coter de ma personnalité, Tu veux essayer?

T -Hum... "Elle passa ces bras autour du cou d'Eriol" C'est tentant, sa pourrait nous descendre un peu "Elle effleura les lèvres d'Eriol" En plus nous somme seul.

Eriol posa délicatement ces mains sur le fessier de son amante et l'embrassa avec fougue et désir...Puis la pris dans ces bras et direction la chambre de Tomoyo...(Oh oui lol et bien non vous saurez pas nananereuuuhh!)

? -Tien Tenshi que fait tu sur mon territoire?

Sakura Tenshi -Akuma, je suis venu chercher ce qui appartient a mon clan!

Sakura Akuma -Shaolan est comme ainsi dire occuper !

S T -A quelles sauces le mange tu cette fois?

S A -Je ne lui ai rien fait, je l'ai relâcher.

S T -Tu as relâcher Shaolan? Moi qui aurai cru que tu l'avais violer!

S A -Il est partie avec un message pour toi mais je vais te le dire: Je veux nous départager au plus vite et après j'irai récupérer la source de notre pouvoir Sakura Nigen.

S T -Tu ne la trouvera pas!

S A -Elle est dans le monde de Tomoyo Hime.

S T -Tu ne peu la tuer! et si tu me tue tu mourra en même temps!

S A -FOUTAISE! Fessons joujou !

S.Tenshi n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car S.Akuma avait déjà déguener son katana et foncer sur elle. A deux centimètre de son visage elle réussit a contré le coup avec son katana. Les deux armes malgré leur même forme était différente: celui de Tenshi avait un manche en ivoire blanc tailler d'une tête de dragon, celui de Akuma était en ivoire noir tailler d'une tête de Phoenix

Akuma se redressa et dit:

S A -La fin sera dans 4 jours, sur le Mont Kurushimi viens a l'aube avec Nigen, Shaolan, Tomoyo, et Kim.. Euh Eriol, personne d'autre!

S T -Et toi?

S A -Tous le monde sais se que vos mon armée alors 200 Démons en colère contre trois anges et un démon reconvertit ne seras pas un problème.

S T -Je présume que non, Je vais me retirer, gardons nos forces pour ce duel bye-bye!

……………….……………….……………….……………….……………….……………….

Fin du 10, alors c'est nul non ? aller je veux des comms et des reviewss kissssss


	12. Hotobori

**Chap. 11**

? –QUOI ? Tu doit te battre contre toi dans 4 jours !

Sakura Tenshi –Calme toi Tomoyo !

Tomoyo –Je suis calme, Je te préviens que je viendrais avec toi !

S T –Shaolan et Eriol doivent aussi venir mais il nous faut aussi Nigen !

Eriol –Je me charge d'elle !

Shaolan –Tu compte la tuer ? La Sakura Akuma ?

S T –Je vais pas m'en priver !

4 Jours plus tard a l'aube sur le Mont Kurushimi:

Le soleil se levée a l'horizon, un dégradée s'affichait, bleu, rouge, rose, orange, azur et tant d'autre. Debout l'une en face de l'autre, sur la terre ferme, les 3 entité de Sakura s'observaient, ou plutôt Sakura Akuma observer les deux autre en face d'elle. Son katana a la main, la pointe touchant le sol, fixé l'ange de ces yeux noir, et déplia ces ailes. Sakura Tenshi fixé Akuma de ces yeux blanc et de ces ailes protéger Sakura Nigen. Tout autour d'elles, dans les aires, se trouvaient les mercenaire de Akuma et les ami(e)s de Tenshi. Les mercenaires avaient des sourire sadique accrocher a leurs lèvres, et scrutaient Eriol, Shaolan et Tomoyo.

Sakura Akuma –Elles sont a moi alors vous ne les toucher pas, je vous laisser les 3 moucherons. Tenshi ! a nous deux.

Sakura Tenshi –Prépare toi a mourir ma belle !

Elle fit apparaître son katana a son tour, Nigen en profita pour s'éloigner de la zone de combat.

Elles étaient en position de combat mais ne bouger pas. Le soleil monter a son allure et quand elles reçurent les premier rayons sur leurs visages, comme deux bêtes assoiffés de sang, elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, et une danse des lames commença. Les Mercenaires se déchaînèrent alors, fonçant sur leurs ennemies. Milles Mercenaires déboulèrent sur les 3 ami(e)s, en moins de 30 secondes des têtes de Démons tombèrent.

POV SAKURA NIGEN

Je regarde ces combats, partout, tous le monde autour de moi se bat. Pourquoi ? je suis sur que j'y joue un rôles puisque que je suis présente ! Tous ses tintements de sabre me résonne et me fond mal a la tête. Je me couvre les oreilles, et là un flash apparaît devant mes yeux.

« Iroke- Sakura, je vais te conter l'histoire de HOTOBORI, Pendant la guerre sanglante. Un homme Mi-ange mi-démon, a détruit une grande partit des deux clan, pour protéger les humains, mais dans ces envie de grandeur il a voulut assouvire les humains en devenant leur maître. Un ami du clan des ange et moi-même avons dépouiller cette homme de ces pouvoir en l'enfermant dans un talisman que nous avons briser en deux, pour que chacun des clan aient une partie de cette objet. Dans un futur lointain, un ange devra affronter un démon tout sa devant les yeux d'une humaine. A elles trois, elles posséderont le Talisman, MAIS souviens toi de sa mon enfant, la seule issus de cette bataille sera la mort ou la …La fusion des trois âmes. La bataille sera intérieur, est beaucoup de sang coulera malgré la puissance des combattants et l'humaine en pâtira le plus… »

Je re-ouvre les yeux et me met a courrier vers les deux autres moi, qui combattent a l'épée. Je me met en plein milieu pour les arrêter, juste au moment ou elles s'allaient s'embrocher mutuellement.

Une douleur me transperce mon buste, Tenshi retire vite son katana et frappe Akuma. Je m'écroule au sol, je remarque soudain que Tenshi a la même blessure que moi, Akuma nous rejoins et pose son katana sous le cou de Tenshi. Que se passe t'il ? J'ai mal ! et je saigne : J'entend Tenshi crier sur Akuma :

Sakura Tenshi –BOUFFONNE, ON A ZIGOUILLER LA SOURCE DE NOTRE POURVOIR !

Sakura Akuma –TU CROIS QUE J'EN SUIS PAS CONTIENTE, ON A QU'A EN FINIR TOUT DE SUITE, DE TOUT DE FAÇON LA MORT NOUS ATTEND MAINTENANT

POV NORMAL

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagire Tenshi prit son katana et embrocha Akuma, juste a coter de l'autre trace, le sang coula abondamment. Tenshi aussi eut la même blessure tout comme Nigen, comme elles sont liées l'une à l'autre. Elles continuèrent de se battre en se blessant a chaque cou, soudain Sakura Nigen se releva difficilement malgré ces différentes blessures apparut sur son corps. Elle inspira profondément et une crie se fit entendre :

Sakura Nigen –ARRRREETTTEZZZZZZ !

Les autres Sakura se retournèrent et furent entourées par une lumière Rouge. Tout le Mont Kurushimi se transforma en géante lumière Rouge. Tous les mercenaires encore en vie et les 3 ami(e)s arrêtèrent de se battre et regardèrent le spectacle, tousses comme pétrifier.

Tout a coup la lumière se changea en feu et des tourbillons de flamme jaillirent en directions des mercenaires et les englobèrent. Un bruit infernal se fit entendre, Des cries !

Tomoyo –Que ce passe t'il ?

Eriol –Bonne question, mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien du tout !

Shaolan –Qui crie ?

Tomoyo –Sakura (murmura t'elle) C'est Sakura qui crie, elle souffre comme la fois où elle c'est métamorphosée.

Eriol –Regardez en bas vous deux !

A se moment les flammes se dissiper pour laisser voir un cratère avec seulement une colonne de pierre où était poster une personne : Des ailes de plumes rouges, les cheveux de la même couleur mais la tête en avant, tout a coup elle la leva et fixa les 3 jeunes gens, Elle ouvra les yeux et montra son regard rouge sang puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Sakura –C'est fini !

Elle s'affala sur le sol comme inconsciente et ferma les yeux dans son dernier souffle. Tomoyo se dépêcha a ces cotes essaya de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait elle avait fermer les yeux et son sourire était toujours là, mais elle ne denier faire un signe de vie. Eriol rejoins Tomoyo et la prend dans ces bras, comme elle commençait à sangloter. Shaolan restait dans les air comme pétrifier et murmurer comme un fou parle a lui même :

Shaolan –non pas elle ! non ! c'est pas possible ! pourquoi elle ? non ! non !

Sans faire un geste pour les arrêter, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune démon.

Soudain un homme apparut, il devait avoir dans les 30 ans, plutôt charmant, il aurait pu paraître pour un humain si Tomoyo n'avait pas vus ces cornes de démon.

Quand il s'approcha de Sakura, Tomoyo se mit devant la dépouille de son amie :

Tomoyo –Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Elle le détailla de plus près : des yeux rouge, les cheveux noir, et ces vêtement datai de plusieurs siècle. Il la fixa puis sourit :

? –Je ne lui veux aucun mal seulement l'aider !

Tomoyo –Elle est morte on ne peu plus l'aider !

Eriol –Calme toi, je crois savoir qui il est !

Tomoyo –Comment sa ?

Eriol –Tu vas comprendre attend !

L'homme s'accroupi a coter du corps et posa sa main a 8 cm du coeur et récita :

? –Boku no maigo, anata mezame rinjû sentaku motsu naru!

( mon enfant perdu, réveil toi l'heure du choix a sonner !)

L'aura de Sakura réapparut et ses yeux s'ouvrire et fixèrent l'étranger, elle souri de plus belle et déclara :

Sakura –Père ! que faite vous la ?

Iroke –Je suis là pour toi !

Pendant que les retrouvaille se faisait Tomoyo parla a Eriol :

Tomoyo –C'est lui son père ?

Eriol –C'est son tuteur si tu préfère !

Tomoyo –Comment tu l'as reconnue ?

Eriol –Ces yeux sont les même que Sakura dans sa forme originelle !

Shaolan qui était descendu était près de Sakura qui c'était relever et la soutenait :

Iroke –Fait ton choix mon enfant !

Sakura –Quelles sont les propositions ?

Iroke –Tu as 4 choix : le premier, la mort et la renaissance, le second, devenir humaine, le troisième : garder ta forme actuelle et devenir gardienne ou le quatrième, devenir un être supérieur comme moi.

Shaolan –Etre supérieur ?

Iroke –Apres la mort d'un démon ou d'un ange qui on fait de grande chose on le choix de renaître ou de devenir des sorte de dieux, comme Zeus !

Eriol –Plus puissante que moi, ou que l'était Sensei !

Iroke –(à Sakura) Quelle est ton choix ?

Sakura –Eh bien je choisi ……………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akutatsu -Voilà c'est fini ! lol non je déconne y en a encore vous croyez kwa vous lol ! E puis non j'ai pas envie de continuer ! AIE ! Mais arrête Shi-sama !

Shi-sama –Tu vas tout de suite écrire la fin sinon je te fait ta fête et je t'attache a ta chaise pour que tu tape la suite ! t'as compris ?

Akutatsu –Mouais mais je sais plus quoi mettre mwa ! AIEEEuuuuhhh ! tu me fais mal arrête de me donner des coup de pied je vais encore avoir des bleus !

Shi-sama –ALORS BOSSE UN PEU ! ou je te défoncé !

Akutatsu –Tu va voir un peu twa, je tape la fin et c'est moi qui viens te défoncer nananereuuuuhhh !

……………………………………………………………………………… La suite……………………………………………………

2 ans plus tard :

Dans un villa, sur la terrasse, deux jeune femmes siroter des Monaco panaches, parler :

? –2ans sans se battre avec des démons, c'est pas génial ?

? –Je crois les avoir tousse éliminer ! enfin les plus terrible j'en suis sur !

? –Saki, sa fait quoi d'être la femme de Aku-Sama ?

Sakura –Je pourrait te retourner la question, Tomy ! Adore tu être la femme de Kimi-Sama ?

Tomoyo –J'adore, et toi ?

Sakura –Je suis comme toi, (silence) …… Nous sommes toutes deux les gardiennes de se monde et depuis la fin de cette prophétie débile nous avons connus paix et prospérité avec les humains.

Tomoyo –Nous avons aussi deux charmant époux et des enfants merveilleux !

Sakura –Toi tu as Eriol et ton fils Kami !

Tomoyo –Et toi tu as Shaolan et ta fille Megami, que demander de plus ?

Sakura –Que cela continue !

Dit-elle en se levant et marcha vers le jardin suivi de Tomoyo, Elles allèrent a la rencontre de deux bambins qui courraient vers elles avec des sourires radieux. Elles prirent chacune leur progéniture dans leur bras et les embrassèrent. Soudain deux hommes apparurent près de ces demoiselles, chacun d'eux alla jusqu'à sa femme et lui donna le plus mémorable des baisers.

_shûketsu_**fin**

Voilà LA FIN DE MA FIC HOTOBORI, JESPERE QUE SA VOUS A PLUS ET JE VOUS DIT A BIENTÔT AVEC DE NOUVELLE FIC SINON VENEZ SUR MON SITE WEB : www.akutatsu. encore les reviems et les commentaires

A bientôt dans mes nouvelles aventures

Big kiss


End file.
